Hinata Hyuuga : My story
by Benjiro Hirotaka
Summary: Setiap orang punya cerita. Aku Hinata Hyuuga.Dan inilah ceritaku...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Khisimoto

Setting : Naruto manga chapter 282

Pairing : NaruHina

**All Hinata POV**

**X**

**X**

**X  
**

**AFTER 3 YEARS**

**X**

**X**

**X  
**

Pagi yang cerah. Sinar mentari yang menembus kaca jendela membuat kamarku yang didominasi warna ungu terlihat lebih cerah dan hangat.

Kukerjapkan mata lavenderku untuk mengumpulkan kesadaranku. Selamat pagi Konoha,selamat pagi Naruto-kun. Ah,entah kenapa hanya dengan mengingat pemuda itu, aku selalu bersemangat. Walaupun kalau aku didekatnya,aku selalu merasa gugup dan salah tingkah.

Tapi sudahlah,waktunya bangun. Aku baru ingat kalau team Kurenai dapat misi hari ini dari Hokage-sama. Akupun lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurku yang nyaman,bersiap untuk mandi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yap semua sudah siap. Setelah berpamitan pada ayah,ku langkahkan kakiku dari rumah utama kediaman klan Hyuga.

Penduduk desa sudah banyak yang beraktifitas rupanya. Beberapa anak berlari-lari kecil mendahuluiku. Dari yang terlihat mereka adalah murid akademi. Jadi rindu belajar dan berkumpul bersama yang lain. Akupun hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri.

Guru Kurenai menetapkan pertemuan di pohon **kanameishi** yang ada dipinggiran desa. Aku berjalan santai saja karena waktu pertemuan masih setengah jam lagi. Kiba dan shino mungkin juga belum datang.

Tetapi menjelang belokan terakhir dimana pohon **kanameishi** itu berada,lamat-lamat ku dengar suara seorang pemuda yang samar-samar aku kenal. Itu bukan suara Kiba ataupun Shino ,karena aku hapal suara mereka berdua.

"Gukk!" aku yakin ini suara Akamaru.

"Anjing itu….jangan-jangan" suara pemuda itu menebak-nebak sepertinya.

"Ngomong apa sih! Sudah pasti Akamaru khan" .Kalau ini aku yakin suara Kiba.

"Tapi ,kamu…jadi besar ya! oi!"Kiba berkata lagi.

"Tidak,yang jadi besar itu Akamaru. Apa anjing itu merupakan binatang yang dapat membesar dalam waktu yang singkat?"suara pemuda itu keheranan.

"Oh ya? Karena selalu sama-sama,aku jadi tak begitu menyadarinya..."

"Tidak ….pasti sadar donk! Dulu Akamaru suka naik di atas kepalamu tau! Ya khan Shino?".

Suara dan nada bicara yang selalu bersemangat ini, jangan-jangan...Akupun coba mengintip dari balik tembok.

"Kamu langsung sadar itu Kiba ya…..Naruto?"

**Deg!**

Tanpa sadar aku langsung berteriak saat Shino menyebutkan nama pemuda itu Naruto. Jantungku kurasakan berdetak tak karuan. Nafasku pun terasa memburu. Aku sudah dengar kalau Naruto sudah pulang ke desa.

**Flashback**

Sore itu ketika aku sedang berbaring dikamarku,Hanabi datang menghampiriku. Rupanya dia baru pulang dari akademi.

"Kak Hinata,aku punya kabar bagus buat kakak" Kata Hanabi langsung saja.

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Hanabi langsung membuat ku tertarik. Akupun kemudian duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Apa itu Hanabi?"

"Aku diberitahu Konohamaru kalau kak Naruto sudah pulang ke desa".

Deg.

Rasanya mukaku langsung bersemu merah, dan itu ternyata dilihat oleh Hanabi.

"Kak Hinata suka sama kak Naruto ya?"

Pertanyaan Hanabi langsung tepat sasaran. Aku merasakan mukaku semakin merona merah.

**Flashback end**

Perasaanku sekarang campur aduk. Antara rasa senang, gelisah dan juga takut. Aku merasa belum siap bertemu Naruto saat ini, karena tak bertemu sudah hampir 3 tahun.

Saat aku sedang mengatur nafasku yang tak karuan,tanpa kuduga suara Naruto terdengar jelas ditelingaku.

"Apa sih? Hinata ya! Kenapa kamu sembunyi?"

Dengan gerakan patah-patah,kupalingkan mukaku ke asal suara itu. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas sepasang mata biru yang menatapku heran. Dan tiba-tiba saja semua yang kulihat terasa gelap. Aku pingsan (mungkin)

xxxENDxxx

Maaf ya kalau fict ini terlalu pendek. Soalnya masih coba-coba.

Oh ya,saia ambil cerita ini dari Naruto manga chapter 282. Saia rencananya mau buat lanjutannya berdasarkan kemunculan Hinata di manganya saja. Tapi itu juga kalau ada yang review.

Satu lagi,kalau para readers and reviewers ada yang pernah membaca fict sejenis,saia minta maaf. Karena jujur saja ide fict ini asli dari otak saia yang sudah panas karena dipakai buat fict ini.

**REVIEW PLISS ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata Hyuga : My Story

Chapter 2 : In mission together

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Fict by Benjiro Hirotaka . Anbu Tora

Setting : Naruto Volume 39-43

All Hinata POV

Siang itu aku sudah berada dilorong yang menuju kantor Hokage. Aku berjalan paling belakang. Paling depan ada guru Kakashi yang diikuti oleh Kiba dan Shino. Kami Team 8 diminta oleh guru Kakashi untuk membantu Team 7 dalam misi mencari Sasuke. Aku sedikit terkejut. Aku tahu,di Team 7 ada Sakura dan juga dia. Aku belum lupa dengan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya setelah 3 tahun. Kata Kiba waktu itu,aku pingsan saat dia menyapaku. Tentu saja kali ini aku bertekad tak ingin pingsan lagi dihadapannya.

Sepertinya di dalam kantor Hokage sudah ada beberapa orang. Kudengar mereka berbicara dari balik pintu. Dia juga sepertinya sudah ada didalam. Aku coba mengatur nafasku. Kurasakan jantungku berdetak kencang tak karuan.

Guru Kakashi meminta kami untuk menunggu di luar. Sementara dia masuk kedalam untuk berbicara pada Hokage dan yang lain terlebih dahulu.

Dari balik pintu,aku bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Kudengar guru Kakashi menjelaskan bagaimana misi ini seharusnya dilaksanakan. Dia menginginkan 2 team inti saja dalam misi kali ini. Karena bila lebih akan mengurangi efektifitas misi dan akan mudah diketahui oleh musuh.

Setelah menjelaskan beberapa hal lagi,guru Kakashi memanggil kami masuk. Sungguh,aku ingin pergi saja saat itu juga dari sini. Tapi melihat Kiba dan Shino sudah melangkah masuk, mau tak mau akupun melangkahkan kakiku masuk dengan perasaan gugup.

"...Ah ada Hinata juga! Eh kau tidak apa-apa Hinata? Kau terlihat pucat," aku tahu siapa pemilik suara ini.

"A...aku tidak apa-apa,Naruto,"kataku. Rasanya mukaku terasa panas. Apalagi setelah melihat dia tersenyum setelah berkata syukurlah.

Untung guru Kakashi berbicara lagi. Kalau tidak,aku pasti sudah pingsan.

"Kemampuan team 8 akan sangat berguna dalam misi kali ini. Dengan mereka,misi kita akan lebih mudah dalam mencari Sasuke."

"Baiklah,sudah diputuskan. Misi kali ini akan kuserahkan pada team 7 dan team 8. Kuharap kalian berhasil dan pulang dengan selamat. Pertemuan selesai." Kali ini nona Hokage yang berbicara.

"Osh!...Mohon bantuannya team 8!" kata Naruto bersemangat.

"Setengah jam lagi kita berkumpl di depan gerbang utama," kata guru Kakashi.

"Baik !" jawab kami serempak.

xxxxxx

Siang yang cerah tiba-tiba saja berganti dengan hujan. Kami semua sudah berkumpul di depan gerbang utama. Kudengar Kiba berkata kalau hujan ini bagus untuk dia yang terlalu panas. Aku tahu siapa yang Kiba maksud. Dalam hati aku hanya berkata 'Mari berjuang bersama,Naruto'.

Hujan ternyata turun tidak lama. Setelah agak jauh dari desa,hujan sudah berhenti. Di atap sebuah gedung kami berkumpul untuk membicarakan misi. Guru Kakashi menjelaskan, apapun yang terjadi,semua harus berkumpul kembali kesini setelah melakukan pencarian sejauh 5 km kedelapan penjuru. Apabila tidak ada hasil,titik pertemuan akan dipindahkan dan pencarian diulang.

Kudengar Sakura sedikit memprotes. Karena wireless takan berguna dalam jarak sejauh itu. Setelah Sakura ditenangkan oleh Kapten Yamato,guru Kakashi melakukan Kuchiyose memanggil 8 anjing ninja. Guru Kakashi membagi setiap 2 anjing ninja untuk Sai,Shino dan Sakura. Aku dan Naruto bersama Kapten Yamato untuk jaga-jaga karena Naruto adalah seorang Jinchuriki. Blue -anjing ninja yang paling besar- juga bersama kami. Sedangkan guru Kakashi dan Kiba masing-masing satu ekor.

"Mo...Mohon kerjasamanya,Naruto!" kataku padanya ketika dia berpaling ke arahku.

"Ok!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum padaku.

Aku merasakan perasaan hangat mengalir ke dadaku ketika melihat Naruto tersenyum. Aku ingin melihat senyum itu terus,tapi kepalaku malah tertunduk. Aku malu. Aku hanya berkata terima kasih dalam hati.

"Dengar semua," guru Kakashi berbicara. "Prioritas pertama yang dikejar itu bau Sasuke. Setelah itu baru bau Akatsuki. Kapanpun ditemukan,pelajari saja tempatnya dan kembali kesini untuk sementara..."

Guru Kakashi lalu mengangkat tangannya. Dan untuk yang terakhir kali dia berkata "Berpencar." Misi baru saja dimulai.

xxxxxx

Berjalan berdampingan seperti ini tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. Sesekali aku bisa melirik sosok pemuda yang berjalan bersamaku ini.

Tatapan matanya masih seperti dulu. Memancarkan kehangatan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Dia terlihat lebih dewasa dari yang terakhir aku ingat. Sosoknya terlihat begitu gagah dimataku. Aku sangat senag setiap melihat dia tersenyum. Apakah ini seperti yang dikatakan oleh Ino dan Tenten kalau aku sedang jatuh cinta?

Tiba-tiba kurasakan hawa kehadiran seseorang yang mengikuti kami. Naruto dan Kapten Yamato pun sepertinya menyadari juga. Langkah kami berhenti. Akupun bersikap waspada.

"Naruto,Hinata,kalian mengertikan?" kata Kapten Yamato pada kami. Kamipun menjawab ya. Lalu Kapten Yamato melemparkan beberapa shuriken ke arah sebuah pohon dibelakang kami. Dari balik pohon itu,muncul seseorang yang familiar,Kabuto Yakushi. Dia tersenyum sinis dari balik tudung yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Kami sedikit terkejut. Naruto langsung menanyakan tentang Sasuke yang telah membunuh Orochimaru. Sekali lagi Kabuto hanya tersenyum sinis.

Kabuto lalu bilang dia membawa hadiah untuk Naruto. Dari balik jubahnya,dia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan melemparkannya kehadapan kami. Dia bilang kalau buku itu berisi tentang organisasi yang sedang kami cari,Akatsuki.

SEtelah berbicara tentang dirinya,Kabuto membuat kami terkejut kembali. Ketika dia melepas tudungnya, kulit wajah sebelah kirinya terlihat bersisik seperti sisik ular. Mata kirinyapun sudah seperti mata ular. Ketika kulihat lagi dengan Byakuganku, aku lebih terkejut lagi. Ternyata tidak hanya wajahnya saja, sepertiga tubuh sebelah kirinya sudah ditumbuhi sisik juga. Kabuto berkata kalau dia akan melebihi tuannya yang berusaha merasuki tubuhnya.

Naruto bergerak maju tiba-tiba menyerang kabuto. Kapten Yamato myang ikut membantu,mencoba menangkap Kabuto dengan jurus elemen kayunya. Tetapi ternyata Kabuto bukan orang yang bisa ditangkap dengan mudah. Dengan gerak cepat, dia sudah berada dibelakang kapten Yamato. Setelah berkata bahwa tujuannya adalah untuk bertarung dengan Sasuke, diapun menghilang,

Naruto terlihat kecewa. Dia kemudian beranjak mengambil buku yang tadi dilemparkan oleh Kabuto. Dia lalu mengambil tempat duduk pada sebuah batu di dekatnya.

"Buku itu akan menjadi buku yang penting,Naruto" kata Kapten Yamato.

"Ya. Organisasi ini akan ku hancurkan dan akan kubawa sasuke kembali", katanya Naruto mantap.

Dalam hati aku percaya apa yang dia katakan.

xxxxxx

Ketika kami sedang memeriksa buku tentang Akatsuki itu,sebuah ledakan yang amat besar menarik perhatian kami. Asap ledakannya terlihat membumbung tinggi. Kamipun segera bergerak ke asal ledakan untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Disana kami dapati sudah ada guru Kakashi dan yang lain.

Dibekas ledakan itu,tercium bau Sasuke yang sepertinya telah membentuk team inti. Selain itu ada bau 2 anggota Akatsuki juga. Dilihat dari bekas ledakan,sepertinya team Sasuke dan anggota Akatsuki telah bertempur.

Naruto sedikt kecewa ketika para anjing ninja tak bisa melacak kemana bau Sasuke pergi karena baunya menghilang akibat ledakan. Tapi perkataan Kiba membuat Naruto sepertinya bersemangat kembali. Kiba bilang,kemampuannya yang sekarang sudah lebih sensitif dar anjing. Dia tahu kemana Sasuke pergi. Semua anggota misipun kemudian mengikuti Kiba yang jadi penunjuk jalan.

Aku yang bergerak di belakang Naruto,dapat melihat kalau dia sepertinya sudah tidak sabaran. Ketika dia bertanya pada Kiba,yang ditnya sepertinya tidak senang karena sedang berkonsentrasi. Aku ingin bilang pada Naruto supaya dia tenang. Tapi kata-kata itu tak pernah keluar dari mulutku.

Kiba tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia merasakan kalau Sasuke sudah bergerak. Tapi anehnya,baunya terpecah belah dan menyebar ke segala arah. Karena jarak kami dan Sasuke masih jauh kami tak bisa berpencar karena wireless tidak bisa digunakan. Sedangkan Kiba hanya bisa mengikuti salah satu bau itu. Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak. Reaksi setelahnya membuat kami semua kagum. Dia membuat puluhan klon dengan Kagebunshin. Klon-klon Naruto lalu menyebar kesegala arah untuk mencari Sasuke secara acak.

"Maju, Naruto!" kata Kapten Yamato menyemangati.

Akupun ingin begitu,tapi kata-kata itu sekali lagi tak pernah keluar dari mulutku.

xxxxxx

Sambil menunggu,Naruto memberikan buku yang diberikan Kabuto pada guru Kakashi. Guru Kakashi lalu langsung memeriksanya. Setelah itu dia berkata bahwa buku ini akan berguna apabila kami bertemu anggota Akatsuki. Kamipun mengangguk setuju. Setelah berapa lama,klon Naruto sepertinya sudah menemukan keberadaan Sasuke. Kamipun segera bergerak mengikuti Naruto yang sekarang jadi penunjuk jalan.

Di tengah jalan,seorang anggota Akatsuki bertopeng spiral dan bermata satu menghadang kami. Mau tak mau,aku dan yang lainmeningkatkan kewaspadaan kami. Karena bagaimanapun juga,setahu kami anggota Akatsuki adalah kumpulan Shinobi dengan level S.

Ku lihat Naruto tersenyum. Klon Naruto muncul dibelakang anggota Akatsuki siap menyerang dengan Rasengan. Tetapi menghadapi Akatsuki,kami harus selalu sering dibuat terkejut. Ketika. Serangan Naruto harusnya kena telak mengenai tubuh anggota Akatsuki itu, tetapi yang aku lihat rasengan Naruto menembus tubuhnya begitu saja. Naruto coba menyerang kembali,tetapi dengan sekali pukul dia terjerembab ke kubangan.

Aku ingin segera berlari ke tempat Naruto. Jujur saat itu aku begitu khawatir. Tapi Sakura mencegahku. Dia bilang aku harus fokus,Naruto takkan apa-apa. Dan perkataannya sepertinya benar. Karena aku sudah melihat Naruto berdiri kembali.

Kami makin dibuat penasaran. Walaupun sudah diserang berkali-kali,orang itu dapat mematahkanya dengan mudah. Bahkan ketika tubuh orang itu sudah terkurung oleh serangga Shino dan sudah kupastikan, Orang itu menghilang begitu saja dan muncul kembali ditempat lain. Ketika Kiba coba menyerang secara mendadakpun,orang itu malah membuat Kiba jatuh tersungkur.

Saat kami masih penasaran dengan apa yang kami hadapi,muncul kembali anggota Akatsuki yang sepertinya bukan manusia. Mahluk itu berkata pada temannya, kalau Sasuke sudah mengalahkan Itachi. Itachi tewas, tetapi sasuke juga sekarat. Naruto berteriak pada mahluk itu menanyakan Sasuke. Tapi yang kami dapat, orang yang bertopeng itu ternyata memiliki Sharingan. Kedua anggota Akatsuki itupun kemudian pergi dengan cara yang berbeda.

Guru Kakashi segera bereaksi/ Dia memanjat ke atas pohon yang paling tinggi dan memintaku melihat kesekeliling dengan Byakugan. Sekitar 10km dari tempat kami,terlihat cakra kuat dengan ruang lingkup luas. Selain itu,kulihat hutannya terbakar oleh api hitam.

Guru Kakashi memerintahkan kami mengikutinya ke tempat yang tadi aku lihat. Kami segera bergerak secepat mungkin, karena Kiba dapat merasakan kalau 2 orang dari Akatsuki itu sudah terlebih dahulu sampai disana.

Sesampainya disana,api hitam amaterasu menghalangi jalan kami. Kapten Yamato segera membuka jalan dengan jurus elemen tanahnya.

Hujan yang turun tiba-tiba seakan ikut menandakan kegagalan misi kami. Sasuke yang kami cari sudah tidak ada. Mungkin orang-orang Akatsuki telah membawanya pergi. Tubuh Naruto terkihat bergetar.

'Naruto'

Aku ingin menghiburnya,tapi hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibirku. Hujan semakin deras. Kami memutuskan pulang ke Konoha

xxxENDxx

Huft,akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga. Maaf kalo kali ini miskin dialog. Saia buat sengaja. Karena tanpa banyak dialogpun,fic ini saja sudah panjang. Apalagi kalo ditambah lagi,mungkin akan jadi saaangat panjang. Bukannya apa-apa, saia aja sudah pusing waktu bikinnya.

Mungkin masih banyak mist typo. Tapi review kalian akan membantu dalam pembuatan fic selanjutnya yang settingnya merupakan favorite saia di manganya. Yaitu pengakuan cinta Hinata sama Naruto. Tolong di Review ya...prok...prok.( Udah kaya pak tarno neh).


	3. Chapter 3

**Hinata Hyuga : My Story**

**x**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**x**

**x**

**Fic by Benjiro 'Anbu Tora' Hirotaka**

**x**

**Chapter 3 : Confession**

**xxx**

**All Hinata's POV  
**

**xxx**

Konoha luluh lantak. Dibeberapa tempat malah sudah hancur total. Reruntuhan bangunan bereserakan dimana-mana. Apa yang bisa kukatakan? Mulai dari serbuan Akatsuki dibeberapa titik, terus menyebar menjadi pertempuran antara Akatsuki melawan shinobi Konoha. Yang teranyar, jurus pamugkas Pain telah membuat sebagian besar desa rata dengan tanah.

Aku dan beberapa orang dari klan ku mencoba membantu mengevakuasi penduduk. Serangan terakhir Pain telah membuat aku dan yang lain berusaha menghindari setiap reruntuhan bangunan. Ketika sebuah dinding bangunan akan menimpaku, segera bebrapa pengawal yang ditugaskan oleh ayah menjagaku bereaksi menyelamtkanku.

"Nona Hinata tidak apa-apa?" Ko, salah satu pengawalku bertanya.

"Ya...," jawabku. "Tolong obati luka KO!"

"tak usah pedulikan saya. Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada nona Hinata selama tuan HIashi dan nona Hanabi takada. Saya akan malu seumur hidup", kata Ko lagi.

Blarr!

Dari jauh, sebuah ledakan terdengar. Sepertinya ada yang sedang bertarung. Aku dan yang lain bertanya-tanya tentang siapa yang sedang bertarung itu. Perkataan Katsuyu -kuchiyose Hokage- membuatku terkejut.

"Naruto sedang bertarung dengan Pain. Dia minta kita untuk tidak ikut campur".

Ko segera melihat ke asal ledakan dengan Byakugannya.

"Tak salah lagi! Itu memang Naruto!" kata Ko membuatku jadi khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto.

'Naruto bertarung sendirian?' Refleks aku segera beranjak menuju tempat Naruto berada. Ko berusaha mencegahku.

"Jangan nona Hinata!"

"Tapi Naruto bertarung demi desa!" kataku membela diri.

"Walau ikut bertarung, kita akan menjadi penghalang bagi Naruto. Hanya akan menyusahkannya saja!"

Kata-kata Ko ada benarnya. Akupun berusaha menahan diri. Dalam hati aku sangat kkhawatir dengan Naruto. Akupun menggunakan Byakuganku untuk melihat pertarungannya.

Aku dapat melihat semuanya. Dihadapan Naruto sekarang berdiri 2 Pain. Salah satunya yang berbadan lebih kecil menggunakan jurus yang aneh. Tubuh Naruto tertarik kearah Pain itu. Dengan cepat, Pain yang lebih gemuk menahan tubuh Naruto agar tidak bisa bergerak.

Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba tubuh Pain yang sedang memegangi Naruto, tubuhnya jadi batu dan kemudian hancur. Aku sedikit lega melihat Naruto akhirnya bisa lepas. Tapi lagi-lagi Pain terakhir menggunakan jurus yang sama ketika menagkap Naruto pada tetua Katak. Naruto berusaha menyelamatkan Tetua itu yang bergerak ke arah Pain. Sayangnya ia gagal. Tetua Katak tewas seketika tertusuk senjata Pain.

Naruto terlihat marah. Dia berusaha menyerang Pain. Tapi dengan mudah, Pain dapat menjatuhkannya. Kulihat Pain lalu menancapkan senjatanya ke tangan dan tubuh Naruto sehingga Naruto tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Perasaanku kalut. Aku tak ingin dia mati. Aku tak ingin Naruto pergi meninggalkanku. Tanpa peduli lagi dengan perkataan Ko, aku berlari kearah Naruto berada dengan maksud menyerang Pain. Dia bisa menghindar. Kini perhatian Pain teralihkan padaku.

"Takkan ku biarkan kau menyentuh Naruto lagi!" kataku pada Pain.

"Kenapa kesini ! Cepat lari! Kau takkan bisa mengalahkannya !" kudengar Naruto berkata padaku dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Aku tahu..."

"...!

"Ini untuk kepuasanku sendiri..."

"Bicara apa kau? Jangan ketempat berbahaya begini hanya karena alasan seperti itu !"

"Berdiri disini adalah kemauanku...," kataku untuk kesekian kalinya sambil menyiapkan Byakuganku. "Aku yang cengeng dan mudah menyerah...Selalu merasa salah tempat. Tapi...Naruto, kamulah yang membawaku ke tempat yang benar !"

Entah keberanian darimana, aku terus melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Aku selalu mengejarmu...Karena ingin bersamamu dan berjalan beriringan denganmu...Naruto-lah yang mengubahku ! Senyummu menyelamatkanku. Karena itu, aku tidak takut mati untuk melindungimu, Naruto. **Karena aku...menyukaimu !**"

Setelah berkata itu, aku maju menyerang dengan Juho Shosiken. Tetapi kemampuan Pain lebih hebat. Seranganku dapat dipatahkan dengan mudah. Aku terpental kebelakang. Pandanganku kabur. Samar-samar Pain mengeluarkan senjatanya dan menusukannya padaku. Pandanganku gelap. Dalam benakku, terngiang satu nama, Naruto.

'ku mohon kamu harus selamat'.

**xxx**

Naruto...Naruto...

Nama itu terus terngiang-ngiang di benakku. Kudengar langkah beberapa orang menghampiriku. Seperti...suara Tenten dan kak Neji. Aku tak bisa mengira-ngira lagi. Badanku sepertinya terlalu lemah untuk digerakan.

Ku rasakan beberapa orang lagi datang menghampiriku. KUdengar seseorang bertanya tentang keadaanku. Aku tak menangkap dengan jelas percakapan orang-orang disekitarku setelah itu. Tapi sepertinya mereka membicarakan Naruto. Ada apa denganya?

Lukaku sepertinya sedang diobati. Tubuhku sudah bisa kugerakan. Ketika ku buka mataku, yang pertama kulihat adalah Sakura.

"Terimakasih, Sakura.."

"...Jangan memaksakan diri," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

Ku balas senyum Sakura. Kudengar Katsuyu berkata menarik perhatian semua orang.

"Naruto sudah mengalahkan Pain ke enam".

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto? Bagaimana lukanya?" Sakura memberondong Katsuyu dengan pertanyaan tentang Naruto.

"Dia kecapekan, tapi tidak apa-apa"

Perkataan Katsuyu membuatku lega. Syukurlah Naruto baik-baik saja. Padahal aku sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Jadi dimana dia sekarang?" tanya guru Guy.

"Dia sedang menuju lokasi Pain asli sendirian."

Kak Neji terlihat emosi mendengar perkataan Katsuyu yang terakhir. Dia bilang kalau Naruto akan celaka bila sendirian. Apalagi staminanya menurun. Diapun mengajak guru Guy untuk ke tempat Naruto.

"Naruto tak minta bantuan. Lagipula dia bilang kalau dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu langsung pada Pain yang asli."

Kata-kata Katsuyu membuat kami mengerti, kami sekarang hanya bisa menunggu seorang pahlawan kembali.

'Semoga berhasil, Naruto."

**xxx**

Kak Neji dan Tenten membawaku ke Rumah Sakit sementara untuk mengobati lukaku dengan lebih baik. Ku lihat wajah-wajah bersedih menghinggapi setiap penduduk desa disana. Beberapa shinobi dan penduduk desa yang lain masih berusaha mengevakuasi jenazah-jenazah yang tertimpa reruntuhan bangunan agak jauh dari tempat kami berada. Entah aku bisa kuat atau tidak, jika diantara jenazah itu ada tubuh Naruto. Aku tak sanggup kehilangan dia.

Kyaa !

Sebuah jeritan terdengar membuat setiap orang yang mendengarnya berlari ingin tahu ke asal suara itu. Kak Neji juga. Tenten diminta tetap menjagaku. Kegaduhan segera terjadi. Beberapa orang terdengar tak percaya, yang lain terdengar menjerit. Aku dan Tenten jadi penasaran ingin tahu juga apa yang terjadi. Tapi kak Neji tak lama kemudian kembali.

"Ada apa, Neji? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tenten.

"Orang-orang yang sudah dipastikan tewas, hidup lagi. Sepertinya Naruto berhasil," kata kak Neji yang membuat aku dan Tenten takjub.

"Kau sudah baikkan, nona Hinata?" tanya kak Neji yang dijawab anggukan oleh ku. "Kita akan ke pinggiran desa. Para penduduk dan shinobi yang lain sudah banyak yang berkumpul disana. Kata Katsuyu, Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan kembali kesini. Kita akan menyambutnya."

"Dengan dibantu Tenten, akupun beranjak ke tempat semua orang berkumpul. Beberapa pengawal setia ayahku segera menghampiriku setibanya aku disana. Sedangkan kak Neji dan Tenten bergabung dengan guru Guy dan Rock Lee.

Dari jauh, ku lihat Naruto turun dari gendongan guru Kakashi. Aku hanya mengucap syukur sambil menangis terharu karena dia ku lihat tak apa-apa. Para penduduk desapun tak ketinggalan mengelu-elukan Naruto. Beberapa anak terlihat berlari mengerubunginya. Aku dan semua orang tersenyum, saat Sakura menonjok perut Naruto lalu memeluknya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih atas nama kami semua.

"Ayo kita angkat pahlawan kita !" seseorang berteriak.

Tanpa dikomando dua kali, Naruto segera diangkat dan dilemparkan ke udara bersama-sama. Konoha gegap gempita menyambut pahlawan baru mereka.

Sambil menyeka air mataku, dalam hati aku berkata 'Naruto, kau telah berhasil membuat penduduk desa mengakui keberadaanmu. Teruslah berjuang untuk kami, pahlawan.'

**x**

**xxxENDxxx**

**x**

**Uwaa...Chapter 3 akhirnya apdet juga. Terima kasih buat semua yang telah dengan sukarela me-review fic saia ini. Setelah ini saia mungkin fokus membuat NaruHina yang settingnya offscreen tetapi tetap dengan sudut pandang Hinata. **

**Mungkin masih banyak mist typo, tapi sudilah kiranya readers mereview. Karena doping bagi seorang author adalah REVIEW. Jadi berikanlah saia doping sebanyak-banyaknya ya.**

**plissss.  
**


End file.
